Ugly desires
by anonymouslywriting
Summary: 1450s AU; The Salvatore family banished Caroline Salvatore because of an accident and made her go to the enemy to surrender herself and become a slave; The Mikaelsons. Caroline was afraid of living with the enemy but Klaus was more than happy to take her in. It was all fun and games till feelings started developing. Will Caroline be sucked in his darkness?*KLAROLINE*Klaus/Caroline
1. Chapter 1

The hooded figure walked through the crowd in the Mikaelson castle quietly. All eyes are turned and quiet whispers are the only sound to be heard, they all knew who was under that green cloak.

Caroline Salvatore.

Caroline Salvatore was the only living woman in the Salvatore family, she was known for her great beauty and undying kindness even when she lived in a castle where none of that can be found. The Salvatore family is one of the royalties of Mystic Falls, a great noble family, at least that's what everybody thought. They were loaded with gold and treasure but with rich comes greedy and hatred that they think only more treasure can solve.

Caroline was banished from the Salvatore ground because she got pregnant by a peasant named Tyler Lockwood. After she gave birth, they took away her everything; her child, home, and dignity.

_"You are a disgrace to the Salvatores! You are worthless, just like your mother! You don't belong here, you low-life." Her father yelled at her with pure anger in his voice even if she was still laying on the same bed that she just gave birth on an hour ago.__  
_

_"Then tell me father, where do I belong?" Caroline said lowly, her demeanor staying calm. Her head low in defeat and her hands are placed on her chest in form of defeat.__  
_

_"You belong with the Mikaelson's! You are just as low as them. Tomorrow, say good-bye to your siblings and leave. Go to the Mikaelsons and surrender yourself. You are banished from the Salvatores ground."__  
_

_"But father! They are the enemy! You don't know the horrible things that they might do to me!" Caroline's voice raised along with her body language. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to look into her father, look for any sign of kindness left in him.__  
_

_"Don't call me your father because ever since you laid hands on that peasant boy, you lost me." He said before leaving the room.__  
__Caroline sat on the damp bed, trying to find ways to get out of this chaos that she created. Her mind is clouded with the thoughts of running away and living a new life but she doesn't know where to go.__  
__She looked around the room and saw the little sword that they used to cut her child's umbilical cord and she grabbed it as fast as she can. Caroline traced her chest with the sword to feel how sharp it is, it's pretty dull but sharp enough to leave red marks on her chest.__  
_

_"If I do it hard enough.." She thought to herself. Caroline was never to type to give up but she thought that she'd rather be dead than serve the Mikaelsons.__  
_

_"Caroline! What do you think you're doing?" Stefan Salvatore, her older brother said with panic in his voice. As he slowly made his way to her, she looked at him and that's when Stefan realized that her little sister is not there anymore.__  
_

_"I don't want to leave, Stefan." Caroline handed the sword to Stefan and he gladly took it. _

_"Listen to me, Caroline. This is not the end of the world; I will not let them have you. Listen to me very carefully..." His voice started to drop "... I want you to willingly surrender and do not struggle or fight with them because that will only make things worse. It might take us days or years but Damon and I are going to get you out. Understand?"__  
_

_Damon is Caroline's oldest brother. They never really connect in any such way that siblings should but when they need someone, they are always there for each other.__  
_

_Caroline slowly nodded, a little hope flickered inside her and everything seemed okay again. "Where is Damon, I want to speak to him." Caroline gave a weak smile, "He is outside, with the horses" Stefan replied. "You should have a change of clothes, first." Stefan added before he gave a faint smile and left.__  
_

Niklaus Mikaelson sat on his throne as he watched a grey-cloak covered person walk towards his throne. He heard about the scandal that one of the Salvatores created and he was rather intrigued, not because it was good for them in terms of the war but because he didn't think that any of Salvatores are that foolish. He secretly praised them for being clever, it made competition so much more entertaining.

The Mikaelsons and Salvatores have been in war so long that no one could even remember when it started. They barely go to war physically but instead, they use their wits and brains to sabotage each other's kingdom. The Mikaelsons have owned every land on Mystic Falls till the Salvatores came and stole half of it and that's when the Mikaelsons declared war.

Niklaus stared at the figure in front of her, she still hadn't took of her cloak and he never actually seen the golden daughter of the Salvatores.  
"May I ask why you are here? Salvatores don't belong in here" Niklaus said, his voice thick with an accent.

"I do now" She replied as she took off her cloak.  
Niklaus was astonished when she saw her wavy blonde locks, doe blue eyes, cupid lips, that are matched with the most perfect looking milky white skin. _She looks innocent and full of light, definitely doesn't belong here_, he thought.

"I am Caroline Salvatore and I am her to serve you, my lord." She bowed down, her cheeks reddened as everyone stared in shock, everyone present stopped what they're doing to stare. Stefan instructed her to do this and it took every ounce of courage she had and it drained the little dignity she had left.

"Everyone go on with your business!" Klaus screamed as the bystanders started looking away and doing what they were doing.  
When he screamed, Caroline got scared a little but decided to keep her brave mask on.

"Such a pretty little thing. What made you come down here? Hmm" Klaus teased as he placed a gentle hand on her cheeks. Klaus can't help but smirk when he noticed that she flinched.

"I disgraced my family, that's what my father said." Caroline tried avoiding his eyes by looking down but a part of her was tempted to stare up and look at the man that everyone described as "demonic" or "ruthless".

"Well then, we do not need to discuss that if you feel uncomfortable. I've done a lot of things that are disgraceful so I shouldn't be the one to judge"  
Caroline looked up and met his eyes, that's when she noticed that his eyes are a beautiful color of green but not too green that it makes a big deal about themselves. Caroline's mouth opened a little, _how can a man who looks so beautiful cause so many ugly things. _She thought.  
Those few seconds seemed like forever for Caroline and she couldn't handle the tension anymore, she looked away and bit her lower lip in fear.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me" Klaus gave a dimpled smile and Caroline didn't trust that one bit.  
Caroline now believed her mom when she said that beautiful looking things only cause ugly desires.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate those who favorite/reviewed/followed because that motivated me sooo much :) thank you so much.  
By the way, this is my first Klaroline fanfiction, I have no beta and English is my 2nd language so if I have mistakes, please try to ignore! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS SOOO LATE, I GOT SO LAZY AND I GOT WRITERS BLOCK SO IM GOING TO UPDATE REAL SOON AGAIN TO MAKE UP FOR IT  
P.S; I didn't know that Guiseppe is the name of the Salvatore father but atleast, I know now!  
Oh and I got my idea from beauty and the beast so it might be similar in little ways.  
Enjoy and review! :)

After Klaus and Caroline's introduction, he disregarded her and left her with Elijah Mikaelson; the oldest sibling of the Mikaelsons.  
Caroline sat on a wooden stool in someone's study room, she stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, her eyes followed the flame in awe.

"Hello." A voice said and interrupted her thoughts.  
She looked up and saw Elijah Mikaelson, standing before her with a friendly smile, his eyes never left hers.  
"My name is Elijah, I see that you met my brother already. I apologize on his behalf if he was misbehaving." He gave a familiar smile and Caroline smiled back.

Why is she receiving such kindness from a Mikaelson? Maybe he doesn't know that I'm a Salvatore, she thought. Caroline heard from when she used to eavesdrop on her brothers that Elijah is actually tolerable and decent but can be heartless for family. Caroline was very much intrigued when she heard but now that him who they spoke of stood before her, her curiosity grew larger.

"I am Caroline Salvatore" She raised her tone by a bit when she got to her last name, trying to emphasize.  
"I know who you are, I heard about you and your wrong-doings but well, I am not here to judge you. I am here because my brother forced me to deal with you!" Elijah gave a little chuckle on his own supposedly 'joke'.  
"I am here to tell you that Niklaus wants you to do something for him."  
Caroline gulped nervously, her heart started pounding and as she was about to ask what, Elijah grabbed her wrist.  
He led her to a tunnel behind a large book case, it looked like some kind of underground hall or dungeon. A disturbing scent and darkness eloped the place, the only source of light are the fire torches that hung every four feet on the wall.  
"This is the Mikaelson dungeon! Where we torture, kill, or keep prisoners, intruders, enemies or Salvatores." Elijah turned to Caroline and gave a playful smirk.  
"Is that supposed to be funny? Because I do not think it is." Caroline rolled her eyes at the man's dry humor.  
"Just trying to lighten the mood, although, I am not lying... We kept most Salvatores we caught here." Elijah's voice started getting lower, causing Caroline to get goosebumps but she didn't let her brave facade go. She held on being strong and kept her chin high.  
Caroline cringed at the thought that some of her relatives spilled blood here, maybe that's what's going to happen to me too, she thought.

Elijah stopped walking infront of a metal door, Caroline can't help but notice the bucket filled with soapy water and rug beside it. They want me to clean? She scoffed.  
Elijah kicked the door open and the scent of blood, urine, and rotting flesh entered Caroline's nostrils causing her to gag. Her eyes started watering and she can't help but cover her nose and mouth.  
"This, my dear, is our torture chamber! Klaus' favorite place in our castle." Elijah exclaimed gesturing over the room, acting like he was showing the place around like he's trying to sell it.  
"Aren't you disgusted by that smell?!" Caroline started walking back, trying to get away from the source of the foul scent.  
"No, I've been here way too much. I'm immune." Elijah replied, walking towards her in the process and grabbing her arm.  
"Klaus wants you to clean it."  
Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, "You want me to clean this place where you guys killed and tortured innocent people?! Excuse you but I came from the richest family in Mystic Falls, I did not come here to clean your torture chamber!" Her chins up high and gaze ahead. Keeping her pride high was probably a horrible idea since the people she's surrounded with probably wants her dead but she can't help herself, she's too stubborn for her own good.  
"Then tell me, Caroline. What did you come here for? What did you expect? A welcoming party? Clean or deal with Niklaus." He said with a soft voice.  
"I'd rather have you kill me." Caroline's voice seethed with anger.  
"I'm trying to help you, Caroline and I wouldn't try to kill you, Klaus would murder me himself. He finds you amusing and quite frankly, I do too." Elijah gave another smile and Caroline stood there speechless, eyes widened, lips pursed and both hands falling to her sides. She watched as the man walked away, "Second richest family, by the way. Mikaelsons are the richest." Elijah said one last time before finally leaving.

Caroline entered the room, despite of the smell, with the bucket and rag in her hand. She kneeled on the stained ground and started wiping the floor, making some of the stains come off. "How lucky am I?" Caroline sarcastically asked herself.  
"Very lucky." A voice said, startling Caroline causing her to knock the bucket over, spilling the water all over her and her blue dress.  
A little boy with curly sandy blonde hair stood in the doorway, looking at Caroline very curiously. "Hello, who are you?" Caroline asked.  
"I do not wish to tell you, yet. Are you having a hard time?" He asked with a polite smile.  
"Yes, I'm wet all over and I have to clean this room, I don't see the point of it." Caroline scoffed.  
"Just spill more water everywhere, that will cover the foul smell." Suggested the kid and Caroline smiled at this idea, she grabbed the bucket and spilled water everywhere, making the smell less noticeable. She also noticed that the stains lessened.  
"Thank you, that was very helpful of you." Caroline gave a smile as she started walking towards the anonymous boy.  
"Anything you'd like my help with?"  
"I would like to know the way out. Please." You can hear the desperation in Caroline's voice, her eyes basically pleaded for help.  
The little boy grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, I have the closest thing to an escape."  
Caroline followed the boy, not even questioning his motives. For some odd reason, she trusted him. In this odd time, she found innocence and maybe, that's what she needed.  
She looked around and realized that the boy led her to a paint room, the smell of fresh paint relaxed her. Empty, half-finished and finished canvas layed everywhere, she felt like she was somewhere where there's no war happening outside. She felt different, she let the art consume her and in the moment, she realized what the boy meant by 'escape'.  
She turned around to say thank you to the boy but he was gone, she sat herself on a stool, in front of an empty canvas.  
Her mother was a great painter, she used to watch her paint all day and Caroline would beg her to teach her how to paint and just as she was getting to it, she got terribly sick and didn't get the energy to do anything. She was bedridden and Caroline had no choice but to take care of her, she grew up taking care of her mother, teaching herself how to be independent.  
She picked up a paintbrush on the floor, pretending that she's painting something. Her eyes closed, focusing herself on the feel of the paintbrush rubbing against the empty canvas. She opened her eyes and saw the blank canvas, oh how she wished that she can create art for that is a way to express her bottled feelings. She was going to leave when Klaus entered the room.  
"Caroline, there you are." Klaus said, his voice stern.  
"Here I am, nowhere to go!" Caroline replied.  
"How dare you leave that torture chamber without my permission?" Klaus grabbed both of her shoulders "Your choices depend on me! You do not disobey me!" His voice raised, startling Caroline.  
"I'm sorry, my lord" Caroline whispered, unable to look the man in the eye.  
"Come with me, you need to get dressed for dinner." Klaus just said that, grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room.

Klaus threw her in a big room that looked like a guest room, dresses laid on the bed that stood in the middle. She chuckled, such pretty dresses for a prisoner. She threw all the dresses on the ground and laid down, she's conflicted between staying in the room or actually go to dinner. What would be her use in dinner, anyways? She thought. She sighed deeply, just a year ago, her life was so much different. Before she got pregnant, people would wash her feet and treat her like some queen and now, she feels lucky when she gets even a tint of kindness or admiration.

She can't help but wonder what they did to her child, they probably killed the innocent being and to that thought, she can't help but tear up. She even considered grabbing knife and stabbing herself right at that moment. As the tear-stained pillow lay beneath her, she can't help but fall asleep into a deep slumber.

"Caroline, Caroline" A voice woke her up, her mind cloudy and eyes blurry. "Yes?" She called out, her voice still sounding weak. "What do you think you're doing?! I told you to get yourself ready for dinner, not sleep. I am not dealing with your non-sense. It's either you listen to me…"

"Or what Klaus? Are you going to kill me?!" Caroline called out.

"I might." All he replied. Caroline was quiet for minutes then she decided to say "Well, I'm not coming down for dinner, so sorry."

"Oh, silly child… do you really think that you have a choice?" Klaus pounded on the door hard enough to make it sound like it's breaking. "You cannot make me."

"I can break down this door and pull you by the hair, do not tempt me!" Klaus screamed, anger obvious in his voice.

"Go ahead!" Caroline rolled her eyes, she's too stubborn for her own good. Her stubbornness would probably get her killed, someday.

A few silenced minutes later, another familiar voice came. "Caroline, please come out. The whole family would just like to meet the new addition to the Mikaelsons…. alliance" Elijah said, his voice filled with a gentle vibe.

"Will Klaus hurt me?" Caroline asked, the events that happened earlier just hit her. She should stop acting up to people who are obviously more superior than her.

"I won't let him." Elijah said and Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

She put on a simple red dress with long sleeves and paired it up with a simple brown ballerina flats that she found under the bed. She opened the door cautiously to reveal Elijah, standing by the doorway with a smile on his face. "Caroline… you need to be careful when it comes to Klaus, he's dangerous"

"I am completely aware of that." That's all she said and the rest of their walk to the dining room was silent.

When she arrived there, all eyes were on her. On the table, sat Klaus in the middle, Elijah picked the seat beside him and infront Elijah was the little boy with curly hair earlier. Beside that boy, a beautiful looking blonde girl who looks about her age sat. There seemed to be four empty chairs and apparently, one is for her.

"So here's the little tramp that you all took in." The blonde said.

"Rebekah, be nice. She's been through a lot." Elijah said. "How dare you? She's a Salvatore, brother." Rebecca said, her voice seething with obvious anger and it came clear to her that to them, they are the bad guys.

"It's okay, I understand." Caroline whispered but said it loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

"Hello, I'm Henrik!" The little boy smiled at Caroline and Caroline gave a smile back and just like that, it's like a secret talk exchanged between them.

"Well don't start dinner without me!" Another man came in the wrong, Caroline turned her head and saw a very attractive man with a dashing smile.

"Kol"

*SORRY TO LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING. I HAVE TO GO STUDY FOR EXAMS! AHHH BUT I'LL UPDATE REAL SOON! THAT'S A PROMISE. AND I DIDN'T PROOF-READ THIS BUT I REALLY WANNA UPDATE SO THERE YA GO. KLAUS/CAROLINE INTERACTION NEXT CHAPTER*


End file.
